Thwarting Destiny
by The Penumbra
Summary: Taking destiny into your own hands. Changing the outcome of events. Finally breaking the four. Impossible? Think again. Not your usual reincarnation fic by any means.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Saiyuki, I wouldn't be writing this. Nor do I own the passage taken from Oscar Wilde's 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'.

**Author:** _The Penumbra_ was previously known as _Konzen_

**Summary: "**It is time that the cycle of events stops being repeated. It is time that the war between us ends differently… Indeed, it is time for us to win." Not your usual reincarnation fic by any means.

**Setting:** Story starts in 1990

**Warning:** I'm writing this. So expect something unusual. Reviews are appreciated and encourage me to write. :)

¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬

****

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ _**

**_Thwarting Destiny_**

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ _**

****

_by _

_The Penumbra_

_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

****

_"'There is no such thing as a good influence, Mr Gray. All influence is immoral – immoral from the scientific point of view.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because to influence a person is to give him one's own soul.__ He does not think his natural thoughts, or burn with his natural passions. His virtues are not real to him. His sins, if there are such things as sins, are borrowed. He becomes an echo of someone else's music, an actor of a part that has not been written for him. The aim of life is self development. To realise one's nature perfectly – that is what each of us is here for.'"_

'The Picture of Dorian Gray'_ (Oscar Wilde)_

_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

****

****

**I.**

He took the cigarette from between his lips and smiled at the specimen of corrupt humanity standing in front of him. The hulking figure could scarcely be called human; his unsightly face alone would cause any passer by to shiver in disgust. He was the exact personification of evil… ugly and distorted both inside and outside.

Iuzo barred his rotten teeth back at the man with the cigarette, meaning it to be an answering grin. "I brought him just like you ordered, master." He spoke with a marked accent, not easy to understand.

The black-haired man nodded thoughtfully as he exhaled. "Are you sure no one will search for him? There will be no trouble?"

Iuzo snorted derisively, casting a scornful glance at the small bundle huddled in the corner of the room. "For him?" He shook his head. "They will thank the gods that the child of ill-omen is gone from the village."

"His mother?" He was answered by another shake of the head.

"The whore who gave birth to him left the village as soon as she could move. They didn't drown him because they believed it will bring even worse luck to kill such a monster."

"Good." The man in the white coat took a long drag of his cigarette. "I want to see him." He watched as the other shambled over to where the bundle lay motionless. Iuzo plucked away the worn blanket, uncovering a child clad in rags. The young boy tensed up as the other stretched out his arm to catch hold of him. The man swore loudly and angrily as the child sunk his teeth into his flesh. With his other arm, Iuzo grabbed the child by the scruff of his neck, pulling him away and lifting him clean off the ground. He dealt the boy four stinging slaps across the cheeks, and the small creature yelped in pain as he struggled to free himself from the other's iron grip.

"Gently, gently… I don't want any damaged goods." The dark-haired man frowned slightly at the brute, who growled at the rebuke, but thought it better to refrain from answering back, as he had not yet secured his money. Instead he barked a few sharp orders at the child in a dialect the other man did not understand. The boy raised his head slightly to glare at him. The man in the white coat passed his fingers through his black hair and stared at the child. He could scarcely believe that at last his long search was over. It was definitely the one he was looking for, if looks were anything to go by.

"Well? Is _he_ the child you wanted master?" The small pig-like eyes were gleaming with greed, as they eyed the expression on the other's face.

"Yes." Iuzo let the child drop on the floor, and pushed him roughly to the side. The boy scrambled away, out of Iuzo's reach.

"I can have my reward now then?" His large hands were already stretched out, ready to receive his money, and he licked his thick lips with anticipation. He would never have dreamed that a skinny brat, cursed and despised by all, was worth so much.

"Of course. You will get what you deserve." The pig-like eyes widened in fear and his cry of protest was cut short as his lifeless body slumped to the floor. Blood trickled out of the hole in the middle of his forehead.

"…Though perhaps, what you deserved, was not exactly what you expected. But then again, it rarely is." The man in the white coat smiled as he slipped the small hand-gun into his pocket. A perfect execution, silent and efficient. He pushed back his glasses and turned to the child who was staring at him. He chuckled slightly, and approached the youngster slowly, who instantly backed away into a corner.

"Now, now, little one…I won't hurt you," he said softly, as though he were speaking to an untamed animal. His eyes took in every detail as he crouched down to the boy's level.

A large bruise was already forming where the child had been hit. His amethyst eyes, which seemed too large for his thin face, followed his every movement warily. The boy was suspicious of this strange man. He wondered why Iuzo did not get up again, and why there was so much blood; still, he didn't really care as he hated the brute. But now, he had to be careful of this new menace. He expected nothing from him except cruelty. The child was used to it; for some reason he did not understand, he was bad and so people hated him.

The man raised his hand. The child cowered down, expecting a blow. Instead, slender fingers jerked his chin up and he found himself staring into the eyes of the black haired man. The boy was afraid, but found that he could not turn away from that penetrating gaze.

The man in the white coat chuckled as he looked at the youngster. The child's face was the same as that one he had committed to memory… although the other face had been of an older man. Any doubts he had had were dispelled. It could not be coincidence; the data collected fitted to perfection.

He had to admit that luck had a great deal to do with his success; his task had been made easier by ignorance. The child had been abandoned by his mother in a small village nestled between the mountains, where people were cut off from the world, backward and extremely superstitious. Anything different was considered to be unlucky… and this golden haired child was definitely different from the dark-featured rustics. The fact that he had been born out of wedlock was an added bonus point; it was the ultimate disgrace, and the offspring was considered to be evil from the moment it drew its first breath, and treated as scum. The expression in this child's eyes gave evidence to this. The expression in them was far too old for a four year old child. Yet, one could feel that this child had power; his spiritual strength was immense for one so young. All in all, he was a most unusual being. Therefore, the villagers were terrified of this "child of ill omen". As Iuzo had said, no one would miss the boy.

The man in the white coat let go of the child and stood up again. He glanced briefly at the corpse and the pool of blood which had formed round it. The man clicked his tongue in disgust. He'd have to get someone to get rid of the mess. He then turned to the boy.

"Come on." Dr Taiko Nii pulled the boy slowly to his feet. The child swayed and was about to fall when the scientist lifted him up. The child was startled and clung tightly to the man's coat. The black haired man chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." The child lifted his eyes to meet Dr Nii's gaze. The man smiled back at the boy's startled face. "I will take care of you now," he said softly.

¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬

Any comments? Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Excuse the bad editing but is playing up apparently

For those of you who asked me to write how Konzen meets Tempou – I'm currently working on it. :0)


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** As yet, I have not received any notice informing me that I'm the proud owner of Saiyuki.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**II. (****Year 1987)**

**_Excerpts from the diary of Kaninshi Nii, Year 1549AD _**

**_(Volume I)_**

_'Have you never had a feeling of déjà vu? It is the cycle of reincarnation - we are all reborn time after time; sometimes here, sometimes there, meeting various people, encountering different situations… But then comes the time where there are no random events, where the full circle is completed and the starting point is reached again. There exists a time when a number of beings are reborn in the same era, destined to follow the same path they followed before. _

_During the past years of my life, I have been witness to an event which has repeated itself for the past millennia again and again… I am sure it is destined to continue repeating itself for many more years._

_Four beings will reunite, and together they fight against an opposing power which arises during their lifetime. Each time, they win. My research has accomplished one thing – It shows that this is no coincidence. Every five hundred years the cycle of events is repeated. My ancestors, I have and my descendents will join the forces which the four beings oppose. Inevitably, we have lost and again we shall lose._

_This diary has one purpose, to prevent this from occurring again. I believe that it is time for things to go differently… indeed, it is time for us win.' _

**(Vol I: 35-38)**

**¬.¬.¬__**

_What makes these four beings so powerful? Their unity. Breaking this group, making one of them take the side of the opposing force… This idea has long been with me and I believe that taking this course of action would lead us to eventual victory._

_The illustration is simple… Take a bundle of reeds and try to break it. You will not succeed. Each reed is a slender and fragile being, but when united with other reeds it becomes invincible. The moral of the story is this; try to defeat them when united and you will not succeed. Separate them, confuse them, eliminate them one by one, and _voila_! You have won._

**(Vol I: 94-95)**

**¬.¬.¬**

_A plant grown where water is scarce and nutrients few will grown small and weak, whereas a plant given the right conditions grows tall and strong. Children are like these plants - their development depends on the environment they grow in. _

_I have travelled far and wide after the final battle was lost. I left my country to travel to a maddened __Europe__ where science is heresy and God almighty. Indeed it is difficult to conduct any kind of scientific research, but this at least I was able to do – I observed how twins, separated at birth and grown by families of different social status grew, matured and differed. Andrea, brought up by a high-class family is cultured, intelligent, sociable and snobbish. Gianni, brought up (or dragged up) by a poor family of ignorant _contadini _is taciturn and sullen and hates _la nobbiltá. _Andrea who is rich is a wastrel; Gianni who has known want, is thrifty. I contrived to bring these two together – two men who were born of the same womb, who share the strongest tie… They hated and despised each other._

_I have conducted experiments on several plant species which confirms my suspicions that characteristics are inherited from the parents.If this were true, Andrea and Gianni should be completely identical, and yet, look at them! These twins, though perfectly identical in face and figure have no interests, opinions or beliefs which concur. His research only serves to confirm my theory and encourage my hopes. _

_Can you not understand what I mean? Taking one of aforesaid beings at a young age and rearing it according to one's ideals… Can you not see that one can model it according to what one wants? The first reed would be removed from the pile… its strength lessened. Consider this carefully. I am offering you a chance to thwart destiny… _

**(Vol I: 119-122)**

**¬.¬.¬**

"Clever fellow wasn't he?" Dr Nii grinned at his assistant, a sharp-faced woman with thick glasses and thin lips, who was listening to him carefully. "And _very_ persuasive I might add…"

"Quite astonishing that he had already understood the Nature and Nuture principle really," she replied briskly as she adjusted her glasses. "He also surpassed Mendel by about 3 or 4 centuries. What I don't understand is how you managed to find that book… I mean, it _has_ been written quite some time ago. And how did you decide that it wasn't just a fake?"

"Ah…sometimes, I ask that very question myself." Nii laughed and flicked another thick book, the second volume. "This isn't merely a diary you know. He also kindly supplied a wonderfully detailed account of every one of the four's character and particular traits, plus an extraordinarily well-preserved sketch of each one. Look." Nii gave her the book. Her eyes widened. She peered closely at the yellowed pages as though she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Why, it's… brilliant." She glanced through the window into the adjacent room and looked back at the picture. "It's just like him, only older."

Nii took the book back and smiled. "You can see why I understood it was decidedly no coincidence."

**¬.¬.¬**

The child read the sentences slowly, occasionally stumbling on some of the longer words. Reika nodded encouragingly when he stopped to look at her, seeking her approval. He had progressed much since she had started teaching him. Initially, the boy could only communicate using a Chinese dialect which even she, a language expert, had found rather difficult to comprehend. Now, only a couple of months later, he had already mastered some basic English and Japanese.

Reika glanced briefly at the mirror and smiled. She knew quite well that on the other side were Dr Nii and Dr Shinaka, observing every move, listening to every word. Why they placed so much importance on this child she could not tell, nor was it her place to enquire. She bent down again to follow her young pupil.

**¬.¬.¬**

**_Continued - Excerpts from the diary of Kaninshi Nii, Year 1549AD _**

**_(Volume II)_**

**_The First __Battle_**

**_Genjo_****_ Sanzo (Subject 1)_**__

_High ranking monk, also believed to be a reincarnation of one of the gods. Brought to Komyou Sanzo by a river, parentage unknown. As a child was…. _(Here follows the history of Genjo Sanzo and the ensuing meeting with Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai. A detailed description of the enemies faced and the final battle against Gyumaho is also supplied)

Appendix 1_ describes ensuing reincarnations and battles. It is very evident that a similar pattern is followed every time – Compare for instance, the battle against Gyumaho with the battle against the sorceress Niasha. Observe the similarities between the course of action taken by Genjo Sanzo and Soraya Kenshi, the latter being a reincarnation (who was a devilishly attractive woman too, by all accounts!). Compare their history and their life .Whatever the time, whatever the place, the man (or woman) will prove to be the same._

_This is what I ask you to seek; a child, male or female with a pale visage, golden hair and violet eyes The sketches enclosed will give all the guidance needed when searching for the child – I have searched far and wide and found pictures and portraits of Genjo Sanzo's reincarnations and they are all the same. I offer the following points as a guide to what this personage is like, characteristics particular to him or her._

_Notice the intense attachment formed to person's in his or her childhood. The child is always abandoned at birth – It seaches for love desperately and will willingly lay down it's life for the first one who shows any sign of kindness towards it. (Thus the importance of getting hold of the child early on in life) Once the child's trust is given, it is given for ever. _

_Note also that this child is cold and quiet and rarely lets its emotions show. How can one combine so many traits in a simple sentence?_ Subject 1 _can be selfish, uncooperative and unforgiving, strong, intelligent, shrewd and determined, yet it has a tendency to brood on the past, blame itself for past events and tends to get too attached to the past, a tendency which can be used to your advantage.. Generally he or she proves to be a good judge of human character and has high spiritual strength. _**Subject 1**_** always forms a strong attachment to Son Goku and is the undisputed leader of the group**. He or she, somehow keeps this group of unlikely people together. He or she can be understanding in his or her own way as can easily understands other's feelings; still tries to keep emotional detachment._

**(Vol II Para 12)**

**¬.¬.¬**

Nii had stopped reading the diaries to Dr Shinaka who was leafing through some notes they had made. He had not shown her the whole volume – after all it was his and only his; he had never believed in dispersing knowledge so easily.

He smiled briefly as he caressed the second volume absentmindedly. He knew since the first time that he had seen it, that it held in it the ways and means to change his destiny; he had read it time after time until he knew it nearly all by heart. He watched the blond child through the window and nodded slowly as though answering a question.

_Take the strongest reed out and you will weaken the bunch considerably…_

He knew he had made the right choice.

* * *

**Contadini **- farmers

**La nobbilt** - the nobility

**Mendel - **Mendel, (1822-1884) the first person to trace the characteristics of successive generations of a living thing was an Augustinian monk who taught natural science to high school students. From his studies, Mendel derived certain basic laws of heredity.

**Nature and Nurture -** Two theories about our character etc say that (1) what we are and how we develop is solely due to our genes or (2) that the environment is the only this which determines our development.Now, most scientists believe that what influences children's development, apart from their genes (nature) is the environment in which they are brought up (nurture)

Thank you to all reveiwers! I am presently without a personal computer I'm afraid, so delays are unavoidable...

curiouzkatt, OptiMoose,Chelle86 ,Hanae da Firefly : Thanks you for your comments! I hope you liked this chapter.

Attiqah Gensui: blushes thanks! The others will make an appearance in later years... the cycle of reincarnation must continue...

Shades05Black: Now that I come to think of it, he does sound like Igor... grin well, we've go rid of him now. Hope this chapter answers your question :)


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki. (_Repeat ad lib.) _;0)

**A/N:** Any of the places or names mentioned are mere figments of my imagination (except for Tokyo, of course).

**

* * *

****III.**

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

**_Excerpt from the diary of Kaninshi Nii, Year 1510AD_**

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

**_Cho_****_ Hakkai (Subject 2):_**

_Apparently the reincarnation of one of the minor gods.__ Orphaned at age 7 due to a youkai attack and taken to the convent orphanage of his village. The boy… (_Here follows the history of Cho Gonou and the meeting with Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku, his subsequent change of name and nature, and the part played in the final battle)

_Strange being this Cho Hakkai… What kind of lover would he have made I wonder? Cold, detached, yet passionate to the point of madness… Definitely intelligent and perceptive, he can be defined a sort of second leader in the group. Seemingly so innocent, so good and yet tainted by the guilt of many crimes. His reicarnations…Nakaw Ruishi, murdering his wife just as she murdered their child, Kazumi Yenko, watching calmly, a serene smile on her face as she watched a house burn down, leaving those who had violated her to die a painful death... revenge is sweet is it not? _

_Remember this, hiding behind the calm façade is his darker side. He will stop at nothing when tipped over the edge. His sanity rubs shoulders with his madness, two souls inhabiting the same body, both strong, unforgiving... and lethal. _

(VolII Para16)

>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Sha_****_ Gojyo (Subject 3):_**

_Also the reincarnation of one of the minor gods.__ The boy was brought up- or dragged up, depending on how you see it-by his step mother and his half brother, Jien (refer to Appendix I). Sha Gojyo was the son of a demon and a human being, which made him…(_Here follows the history of Sha Gojyo, his meeting with Cho Gonou, Genjo Sanzo and Sha Gojyo, his relationship with Jien and his part in the Final Battle.)

_Flirtatious, engaging, a smooth talker and an agile fighter… very popular with the opposite sex.__ An interesting man, to say the least. His deep sense of insecurity is masked by false bravado, continuously searching for affection. We nearly managed to destroy his reincarnation when she was made to confront the demons of her past. Quite a brilliant touch of our ancestor if I may say so… The girl had to face and kill her fiancé, the same one she had abandoned in his hour of need…Unfortunately, three other meddlesome women got in the way. Quite pathetic really, don't you think? But useful in its own way. He clings to the past tenaciously even more so than he others I believe. The thoughts, the guilt embedded in his soul tormenting him endlessly, making him ask why, wondering if and perhaps… Such an easy target, especially when Cho Hakkai is not around. _

_Sha__ Gojyo is the fire which burns, Cho Hakkai the ice which chills. They complement each other. They _depend_ on each other, giving strength alternately, pushing forward when the other would stop. Break their bond, and they will no longer be whole._

(VolII Para 22)

* * *

**September 1993**

**St Joseph's Orphanage, Tokyo**

Two children stared shyly at each other. Both orphans, both new to the orphanage.

Brown haired, emerald eyes, thick pair of glasses.

Red hair, red eyes, two scars on the side of his face.

"Cho Hakkai"

"Sha Gojyo"

The Sister Marie smiled when she saw them sitting together in the playground. Cho Hakkai was something of a loner, and it was good to see that he had approached the slightly younger boy. She sighed as she looked down at her papers. It never was easy to get children to fit in, especially special cases like these. Hopefully, the two boys would help each other; their background, in terms of social class, was completely different,yet, they were linked by having to face tragedy at a too young age.

The solemn face of Cho Hakkai stared back at her from the photograph of his file. No mother – she had dieddue tocomplications at the child's birth . His father, a prominent businessman, had been devastated by her death and retired into himself, ignoring the boy and leaving him to his own devices. Not that the boy had lacked any _physical_ comforts… he was well fed, had clean clothes and went to a good school… but man cannot live by bread alone, thought Sister Marie, philosophically.

Hakkai had been left an orphan at age seven, when his father had blown his brains out after discovering that he was bankrupt. The boy had been taken to the orphanage; he had no other family. Finding your own father slumped over his desk in a pool of blood would, or rather _should_ have shaken any person. Not so for Cho Hakkai. The social worker who had handled his case remarked that he'd never seen a child so cold and emotionless. No crying, no hysterics, nothing. Hakkai had been at the orphanage for three weeks, and though he had caused no trouble, he had been distinctly distant and unfriendly to those who approached him.

Sha Gojyo instead had lived for most of his young life with his mother and half-sister. His mother worked as a prostitute; her children had been fathered by different men. Sha Gojyo didn't know who his father was, and in all probability would never know. His half-sister had run away a year before and couldn't be traced. The woman – Sister Marie couldn't really call her a mother- had apparently got tired of dragging a child with her were she went and had left him in the last room she had rented. The social services had been alerted to Sha Gojyo's presence by the rent collector who had gone to collect money and had instead found a child.

Theboy had been in a sorry state. Sister Marie had been horrified to find the child covered in bruises, and half-starved. How _could_ any woman do this to her child? It went beyond her, and angered her. Too often had she seen the damage done by such 'parents' who had unwillingly brought a child into the world.

The nun stood up and walked to the window and watched the two boys as they sat slightly apart from the rest of the children. Cho Hakkai was speaking softly to the other boy, and Sha Gojyo was smiling slightly. Time would heal some of their scars, thought Sister Marie, and perhaps the two children would do for each other what she could not. Both of them needed to love and be loved, and who better than a child to give love unconditionally?

* * *

Yay! About time, I hear you say… true. Sorry, but university took up practically all my time this year sigh. I'll make up for that though :0) Thanks to those who reviewed **_Curtain Call. _**Any comments? 


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki and any recognisable characters. The rest, are all mine ;p

* * *

**IV.**

_"Loss helps appreciate more what one has; thus, the value of what remains, becomes magnified"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**November 1993.**

**Undisclosed location**

"…in public life only the praise and blame of fellow human beings counts. Thus, Machiavelli supp-supposed, the ruler needs to acquire a good repu… reputation while actually doing whatever wrong seems necessary in the cir..cir….

"Cir-cum-stan-ces."

"Cir-cum-stan-ces. Thus, rulers must seem to be generous while spending their money wisely, appear to be compas…_compassionate_ while ruling their armies cruelly, and act with great cunning while cultivating a reputation for integrity. Although it is desirable to be both loved and feared by one's subjects, it is difficult to achieve both, and of the two, Machiavelli declared, it is far safer for the ruler to be feared."

Koryou looked up from the text he was reading. It was not a book she would have chosen for a child to read – _what child would be interested in Macchiavelli, for heaven's sake?-_ but then again, Dr Nii was unpredictable. And as she reminded herself for the millionth time, it wasn't her place to ask why, but only to follow instructions.

She forced her thoughts away. "That was quite good, but you must remember how to pronounce the t-h when together. Like this." She sounded it and mimicked the action with her tongue, crunching her face into a funny expression. Koryou laughed suddenly and stopped, confused, as though unsure of whether he _should_ have laughed.

Reika smiled at him. She liked to hear the boy laugh – it was a rare event, especially in the past week. "Try it like that," she told him, but he shook his head shyly. He took up the book and tried again to pronounce it like she did, frowning with concentration.

"Slightly better, but you can improve there," she told him. "Tongue with teeth, like I showed you. Without the pained expression of course – that was just for effect." Koryou grinned involuntarily.

"Finish this exercise, and we'll go on to French." Reika allowed her thoughts to wonder as the boy bent his head studiously over the papers. Too much work for a little boy, she always thought, too many thought he can't really understand, to many words and not enough living…

"Dr Reika?" Koryou was looking at her, an unusual expression on his face. She realised that he was fiddling nervously with his sleeves, a sure sign of unease. After being confined in a room with the same person for over two years, Koryou's mannerisms were as familiar as her own.

"Do you have a problem Koryou?"

"No." He didn't look at her and started playing with his pencil uneasily. "I just…it's that I…" She had caught him looking at her with an inscrutable expression on his face several times, and he had always refused to tell her if there was something wrong. Perhaps the child was ill? Or upset about something?

Reika drew her chair near his, concerned. "What is it? You know you can tell me." Koryou flushed and lowered his eyes. "I just…" he mumbled, "I wanted to know… _Why_ do you hate me?" The words came out in a rush, and Koryou clamped his mouth shut, as though afraid that other words would come out unbidden.

Reika stared at him. Hate him? Where had the boy got that idea from? "I never…" she began, trying to form a coherent sentence, one which would reassure the child, make him believe that she was being truthful without letting her show too much emotion.

The look on the child's face made her pause. It was a look which plainly said that he knew that whatever he would be told would be a flimsy excuse, something to push him away again. He had so easily accepted that she would hate him, he was just asking her why.

Something snapped within Reika. It was wrong, twisted. No child should be made to feel that way. The feelings of pity she had tried to keep at bay for so long overwhelmed her. Reika couldn't help it, she went to Koryou and hugged the boy fiercely, longing to dispel the loneliness she could hear masked under the usually controlled voice. At that moment she didn't give a damn about anything or anyone else.

"I don't, Koryou," she whispered to the child, "I never could hate you." Koryou pushed her slightly away and stared into her eyes, as though trying to read into her mind.

He was stiff in her arms; no one had ever hugged him before but he thought he liked it. Did he believe her? Could he really believe that she didn't hate him like all the others did? Somehow he wanted to. He needed to believe that there was someone who cared about him, who wasn't Nii.

Reika stroked his hair gently, as she struggled not to cry. Was it possible that he couldn't trust her? "I care about you, you know," she said. His eyes softened slightly. Koryou felt a sudden surge of happiness. It was the first time someone had spoken that way to him.

He smiled at her, accepting her words as truth, as she drew him to her again, burying his face in her hair. "I'm glad," he told her, simply.

**>>>>>>>>**

They had continued with the lesson eventually. Reika took care to hide her anger behind a cheerful face, smiling and talking to the boy with a hint of intimacy that had been lacking previously. Koryou had seemed happier; a weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders.

But Reika was furious. No one had the right to tell a child that he was hated, particularly a child like Koryou. It _had_ to be that sloe-eyed bitch, she thought, seething with rage. No one but that stupid cow who hung around Nii all the time. Bellacci was nothing but a venomous little viper with an enormous chip on her shoulder.

Given half a chance, Reika thought grimly, she would willingly wring her neck.

**>>>>>>>>**

Nii frowned. It had been lucky, he thought, that he had installed cameras in the room to be used for Koryou's teaching. You never knew what might be happening there. This turn of events had been… unexpected.

He sniffed. Maternal instincts, he thought, always more trouble than was required. The girl should have been more professional. Children were there to be taught, not to be fussed over. He sighed. Nii lit up a cigarette and inhaled thoughtfully.

Suddenly, his expression changed. He grinned at the thought which had suddenly presented itself to him. Perhaps, there was a use for all these maternal instincts and whatnot. It was lucky that he had such a brilliant mind, he thought complacently. True genius knew how to turn every situation into one where profits could be reaped.

He stubbed out his cigarette and threw it in the trashcan as he walked out of the room, locking the door safely behind him. "Strengthening ties is just as important as breaking them," he murmured, to the mystification of the armed guard who stood near the entrance.

"Beg your pardon doctor?" asked the bemused guard.

Nii laughed. "Advice to be followed, my dear friend," he said airily, and strode off, humming tonelessly, leaving the guard staring.

**>>>>>>>>**

"Dr Bellacci will be teaching you until Reikacomes back," Nii told him as they played chess.

A pair of stricken eyes stared back into his. "Where did she go?" Koryou asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Nii shrugged nonchalantly. "She asked for time off, said that work was becoming stifling." He moved his queen.

Koryou didn't ask anymore questions, but he lost miserably to Nii, that evening. His mind seemed to be on something else.

**>>>>>>>>**

Anxious eyes greeted his. Nii sat down slowly on the boy's bed, and Koryou clambered next to him. "How are the lessons going Koryou?"

The boy bit his lip. "Will Reika be back soon?" he asked. He hated to sound whiny and child-like, but he wanted to know why she wasn't back, he missed her.

"Oh." Nii passed his fingers through his hair. "Reika… well… I'm afraid she won't be coming back." Koryou stiffened. "She found another job," Nii said carefully, "She said she would be happier somewhere else." The dark-haired man looked at the motionless child near him. "I'm sorry, Ryou," he said softly. He put his hand on the child's shoulder and Koryou looked up, eyes full of mute misery. His lips were pressed tightly together, but there were no signs of tears.

"Would you like to play chess Ryou?" asked Nii gently. Koryou nodded and fetched the chess set. Nii placed the pieces on the board and watched the child.

They played in silence. Koryou studied the pieces furiously, calculating every move, relentless and precise. Nii won, but only by a narrow margin

**>>>>>>>>**

Koryou clung desperately to Nii, sobbing his heart out.

"You _died_, you _left _me, I was so afraid but you didn't come back!" Still half-asleep, with the shadows of his nightmares still haunting his imagination, the child had let his guard down. Nii had heard him cry out in his sleep, and had found him, trashing wildly, tangled in his sheets.

Dr Nii stroked the boy's hair gently as he rocked him to and fro, making soothing noises. "Hush Ryou, don't worry, I won't leave, I won't." Interesting, he thought mildly, that a child usually so quiet and composed could be shaken by a dream. Koryou was obviously terrified of being abandoned again – he had learnt a harsh lesson about whom to trust, thanks to Reika.

The child's sobs subsided but he continued to cry quietly, his face buried in Nii's chest. "I'll stay with you tonight, Koryou, go back to sleep now," Nii told him.

"Not just now, _always_," came the muffled reply.

"I will. I'll never leave you." The child's grasp on his shirt loosened slighlty and Nii placed the boy gently on his bed. The child looked up, eyes puffy with tears and sleep as the man brushed the stray blond hairs from the child's forehead, clammy with sweat.

"Promise me," whispered Koryou.

Nii smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Phew. That took a bit of writing! Hope you enjoyed :0) Thanks to all those who reviewed! Comments, as usual, are much appreciated. 

**Niccolo**** Macchiavelli (1469-1527):** active politician in the independent city-state of Florence and engaged in diplomatic missions throughout France, Germany and Italy. When the republic collapsed, he was driven from his post - repeated efforts to win the confidence and approval of the new regime were unsuccessful, and Machiavelli was forced into retirement and a life of detached scholarship about the political process instead of direct participation in it. One of his most famous works is _Il Principe _(The Prince). The Prince is a practical guide to the exercise of raw political power over a Renaissance principality. It was written in the hope of securing the favor of the ruling Medici family.

The 'text' Koryou is reading from is a summary of 'The Prince'.


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki.

**A/N: No, I'm not dead yet! Sorry for such a long delay…Short summary for those who have had the patience to follow the story so far:**

_Taiko Nii, reincarnation of the infamous Dr Nii, has undertaken a new project. Aided by the diary of one of his ancestors and his own intelligence and ambition, Dr Nii believes it is time for 'his side' to win. Genjo Sanzo, now known as Koryou, is being brought up by the scientist after being rescued from the mountain village where he was born. Cho Hakkai and Sha Goyjo are bought orphans at the Saint Joseph_'_s Orphanage in Tokyo._

* * *

**V.**

**Undisclosed Location;**

**1994**

"Dr Bellacci was rather… _upset_ because you didn't do the work she set."

Quite an understatement, Nii thought wryly, as he lit up his third cigarette of the day. Anita Bellacci had burst into his office cursing profusely (_very extensive vocabulary she's got, I must admit_), swearing that she'd trash the little bastard to hell and back if Nii wouldn't discipline him himself. She'd screeched and waved her arms up in the air for about fifteen minutes growing redder and redder in the face, matching her crimson shirt (_horrible contrast with the bright pink lipstick she always wore_).

Mediterranean temperament, thought Nii, as he stabbed out his unfinished cigarette absentmindedly. In the end, Nii had ended up promising her an abject apology from Koryou and she left, still fuming.

"I _did_ do it!" Koryou answered indignantly.

Nii raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Where is it then?"

Koryou pushed a sheet of paper towards him, and the scientist looked down at it. 'Write 3 sentences in Italian' the title read. Written in Koryou's careful script were, as he said, 3 impeccable sentences.

"_Il rosso e il rosa sono due colori molto belli quando visti separatamente, ma orribili insieme." _

"_L'alito puzzolente è curabile."_

"_Gli specchi sono li per essere utilizzati."_

- Red and pink are two colour which are very beautiful when seen separately, but horrible together.

- Bad breath is curable.

- Mirrors are there to be used.

Nii put the paper down, trying to stop his lips from twitching. You had to admire the little bugger, Nii thought. His innate talent of irritating people was quite extraordinary. "Ah," he said looking at Koryou who stared back innocently. "You have to apologise to her you know."

"Why?" Koryou crossed his arms defiantly and blew his fringe out of his eyes. Nii sighed. He didn't quite see the need of punishing Koryou himself, but then he didn't want Bellacci storming back into his office, piercing his sensitive eardrums with her voice. Even worse, he didn't want her perching her scraggy bottom on his desk, in a supposedly seductive pose, fluttering her fake eyelashes. Nii shuddered at the thought and lit another cigarette.

"You were rude to her."

"I was truthful."

"But rude."

Koryou still looked as though he didn't quite understand the concept. "She says I'm phe-no-me-nal-ly infuriating," he said, pronouncing the words carefully.

"Well, it's true you know," Nii grinned. "You can be infuriating."

"Why isn't _that_ rude?

Nii rubbed his temples. "I don't quite understand the difference myself," he admitted. "But if having you apologising means I get to have a bit of peace, then I'm all in favour of you apologising."

Koryou sighed. "But she'll know I'm lying when I say I'm sorry."

Nii shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Just do it."

Koryou nodded, a martyred look on his face. "I will, sensei."

Suddenly, his expression changed into a thoughtful one. "Why does she blink at you so much when you're in the room? Do you think that she's got a nervous tick in her eye?"

Nii rubbed his temples wondering how long it would be until Anita came storming into his lab because the imp inserted a couple of lines about people who couldn't help blinking. "No, I don't think she does, and I wouldn't mention it to her if I were you."

"Why does she do it then?"

The dark haired man leaned towards the blond boy. "Women, my boy," he said conspiratorially, "Are strange creatures. An explanation for their bizarre behaviour has not yet been found"

"Ah," answered Ryou with a wise expression on his face. Nii grinned. He simply couldn't help it. Children, notwithstanding their millions of irritating habits, were infinitely more amusing than toy rabbits.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

"_He has no idea of how to behave around people!"_

Nii leant back into his chair, and took up a plush bunny in his hands. He juggled it around, making it wave its paws and jump over a variety of books, before he threw it down on the floor.

"He has no idea of how to behave around people," he repeated thoughtfully.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

"Guess what day it is today?"

"Saturday"

"And?"

Koryou stared back blankly at the scientist. "I'm sorry, sensei," he said. "but I don't know."

"It's your anniversary."

Koryou looked puzzled.

"I brought you here four years ago."

"Oh!"

"Wouldn't you say it's time to see the world?"

"You mean, go _outside_?"

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

"_Please_ children, do be quiet and stay in line!"

Hakkai winked at Gojyo. _Please, children_, _DO be quiet and stay in line_, he mouthed. Gojyo put his hand to his mouth to stifle a giggle as Miss Uzuma bustled by, looking red and flustered. He felt a bubble of excitement swell in him. He hadn't been out of the orphanages for ages, and had never gone to a fun park before. He grinned at Hakkai who smiled back.

It was going to be a good day.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

It had been due time to take the boy out, Nii thought to himself, watching the child as he tried to take in the cacophony of sounds, smells and views which presented themselves to him. Ryou had known nothing but a dozen rooms and a smaller number of people for most of his life – the outside world was a daunting place, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Take hold of my hand," Nii directed and Koryou did so, as they stepped off the pavement into another world.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Koryou licked his fingers appreciatively as Nii smoked. He liked the sweet taste of the candyfloss, something which he'd never tasted before. The day had been imbued with new discoveries, and he was still trying to take everything in.

The golden-haired child watched a leaf fluttering down, coming into a puddle of water. He was accustomed to whitewashed walls, silence and routine. This world made up of sunlight, noise and colours was one which he did not know, and Koryou disliked not knowing. It put him at a disadvantage. But he wanted this day to last as long as possible, for when would another chance like this come up, away from the Bellacci and her shrill voice, the doctors who always wanted to perform more tests, their looks of pointed curiosity and whispers, a day alone with Nii-sensei?

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Nii stood up and stretched his arms.

"Wait for me here," he said.

Koryou looked up, startled. "Can't I come?"

Nii shook his head. "I'm just going to buy some cigarettes. No sense in both of us going." The boy nodded slowly. The dark haired manpaused before leaving."Don't talk to anyone while I'm gone, Ryou."

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Koryou scuffed the ground with his trainers. He wondered how long Nii was going to take. He did not like waiting there alone. This place was still alien to him and he would have much rather gone with Nii. Not that he'd admit to it of course. And he wasn't uneasy, he was just…

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, and he looked up, expecting to see the doctor. Instead, a large woman with a wide smile plastered on her face, was towering over him. Koryou's heart sank.

"Where's mummy dear?" she asked, looking around.

Koryou looked at her. _Don't talk to anyone,_ Nii had said, and he was not about to disobey him. Mummy indeed! This woman talked to him as though he were nothing more than a baby! The woman's smile wavered slightly. He had already acquired a haughty air which amused Nii hugely.

"Oh dear," she muttered, as he continued to sit there mutely, patting the untidy bun on top of her head, "Do you understand Japanese?" Koryou tried to ignore her, but it was becoming harder as she spoke again, raising her voice. "You no speak Japanese? Mummy? You lost?"

Koryou could feel himself going red with embarrassment as he realised that they were drawing the attention of quite a number of people.

She waved her hands about, undaunted by his lack of responsiveness. "_What – is – your – name?_" she said, speaking slowly. "_Mother?_ _Father?"_ Koryou wondered if she was mentally imbalanced. He could feel the amused stares of people watched the woman gesture and trying to make him speak, and wished desperately that Nii would hurry up.

"Oh dear," she muttered, "perhaps I had better take you to the police station. It's not right for you to be alone." She reached out, as though to take his arm and Koryou instinctively moved back.

"Excuse me"

Both Koryou and the woman looked up. Nii, stood there, a cigarette dangling loosed from his lips. Koryou sprang up. The woman looked from him to Nii.

"Is he your son?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes he is. He wandered off and I was looking for him." Nii put a warning hand on Koryou's shoulder.

"I _knew_ he was lost." The woman looked rather flustered. "I tried to ask him but he wouldn't…Doesn't he speak Japanese?"

"I'm afraid not." Nii smiled engagingly and for some reason, she blushed. "My ex-wife's American and he's lived there all his life."

"Oh! That explains it!" She beamed. "He's a handsome boy aren't you dear?" She patted Koryou's head. "Don't wander away from daddy again, dear." He glared at her and she quickly removed her hand. "Oh dear," she laughed nervously, "Not very friendly is he?"

Nii shrugged and smiled. "Kids," he said.

She tittered and patted Koryou on the head again. "Well, I must be off then, I'm taking care of quite a few children myself. _Bye bye,_ _your stay enjoy yes?_" She waddled off and Koryou and Nii both followed her with their eyes. Two nuns with a group of children, aligned two by two, were standing near the fun-park gates. Koryou watched as the woman scurried back to them pausing to say something to one of the nuns. Then he saw them.

That feeling of déjà vu… _His, mine, theirs_, green, violet, red, and a jolt seemed to pass through his body and images flashed through his mind, too fast, too blurred green eyes red eyes golden eyes and he's confused because there are no golden eyes but he can see blood and too many images and his head is hurting and he…

"Ryou? Ryou!" He looked up and met another pair of eyes, looking at him queerly.

_I'm sorry _Koryou tried to say, but his mouth was suddenly dry and his tongue slow in moving. He felt Nii lift him.

"I'll give you a ride, brat, probably too much excitement for one day," Nii said crisply. _No, not that,_ Koryou wanted to say. _Something else._ He felt too exhausted to argue however, and his head ached hard. What had that been? A dream? Should he tell Nii? But the memories were already fading fast and what would he tell him? He didn't want his sensei to think that he was being silly.

The boy closed his eyes and thought of something else.

"That woman…"

Nii chuckled. "Wouldn't leave you alone, would she? Interfering busybody."

"You…lied to her."

"Information shouldn't be given for nothing, Ryou." Nii paused, and then laughed. "Besides, it's more fun than always keeping strictly to the truth." Koryou smiled slightly as he let his head rest on the man's shoulder, inhaling the scent of tobacco and Nii. He felt safe at last.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

The scientist watched the children – from Saint Joseph's Orphanage, their name-tags proclaimed - walk away with the nuns and the fat woman.

Nii smiled.

* * *

I'm very sorry about recent lack of updates. I mean to finish the story, but it's becoming very difficult to find enough time to write. :-/ Thanks to everyone who's had the patience to keep reading this rather long update:0) Reviews as always, are much appreciated. 


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: **Thanks to all reviewers! Much obliged for your comments :) I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**VI.**

**Y - - - - - Foundation, Tokyo**

**1998**

"Well?"

"Well?" He smiled as he sat down, the ever-present cigarette dangling from his lips.

"How are things going?"

"Marvellously… Shinaka flew out yesterday and she's confirmed that it's the one. No problems there."

"Oh?" she purred, tapping her long nails on the desk-surface, "Then how do you explain _this_?" She slammed a newspaper on the desk and crossed her arms, daring him silently to challenge the facts. Nii drew it towards him and glanced at the front page.

"_Famous Archaeologist dies at Excavation Site! Police are Investigating,_" he read out loud. He shrugged. "Accidents happen, Milady."

"Accidents?" she repeated, with barely contained fury. "I thought I expressively said that there were to be no unexplained deaths or accidents, Nii. I told you, I _cannot_ afford to have my Foundation linked with any of this."

"We won't be," he replied confidently. "When they perform the autopsy they'll find out that he died due to a chest infection which he neglected. Poor Sir Archibald was prone to these kinds of maladies but tended to treat them as being nothing of particular consequence."

She leaned back and watched him, eyes narrowed.

"He refused to cooperate," Nii explained, "and unfortunately, he threatened to 'expose our nefarious plots to the highest authorities' as he put it." His eyes gleamed behind his glasses. "As you put it yourself, we can't afford to be linked to this, so we had to eliminate him."

"I hope our agents have not made any foolish mistakes, Nii."

He took out a thick file and handed it to her. "The full report, ma'am."

"Another time, I want to be told about this before, not read about it in the newspaper. Understand?" Nii nodded. She flipped through the report before placing it on her desk. She looked squarely at the scientist. "I hope you know what you're doing, Nii."

He cracked his knuckles thoughtfully. "Does anyone?"

She chose to ignore that. Instead she rose and walked over to one of the various shelves in the spacious office. Nii followed her with his eyes. She was attractive in her own way, and despite the fact that she was not a tall woman, she emanated power and authority. It went with being the heiress of such an empire, he supposed. He had seen her reduce one of her chief executives to tears and enjoy every minute of it. A hard woman, and an ambitious one.

She drew a file and came back to the desk, sitting so as to face Nii.

"This is the third we've managed to acquire… any traces of the last two?"

"Not yet, but we'll find them."

"What about the boy?"

"My little Ryou is shaping well."

"My little Ryou?" she raised her eyebrows. "Dear me, is Nii going soft in his old age?"

Nii laughed as he stabbed out his cigarette. "He amuses me. Far more than any experiment I've tried before. I think I've grown more fond of my little puppet than of any bunny I've had before."

"Dammit! Can't you be serious for once?"

"Life's too short for that. What exactly did you want to know?"

"How is the training going?"

"He's very bright, though of course, not yet up to my level. He obeys what I say without question, and I believe that he's perfectly loyal to me." Nii grinned. "All in all I'm satisfied."

"Hmm...If you say so." She glanced at a couple of notes. "What's this about letting him go out alone? I thought that the whole point of this was not to let others influence his thinking process."

"Bless you, I don't send him out to socialise!" Nii laughed and shook his head. "Don't want him to acquire any strange ideas. But he must learn that there's a world outside these four walls, and the sooner he hates it the better."

Catching the puzzled look on her face, he sought to explain. "People on the outside look at him strangely because he's a gaijin. Blond hair and violet eyes in Japan? Plus, I send him to the darker areas of the city where he will encounter only hostility. Feeling lost, out of place… that will make him cling closer to me and what I represent. He'll appreciate this place and its safety. Out there isn't easy." He took out his cigarette case and offered her a cigarette, which she declined. The dark-haired man lit one and inhaled deeply. "He doesn't enjoy the experience, but I've told him he needs to do it to improve his scouting skills. He then writes a report on what he's seen, people he talked to, where he's gone to and the time he spent in each place. Koryou can be quite observant when he wants to."

"He might not be telling the truth. And he might get hurt, especially in these kind of places."

"He's adept at protecting himself. I've also planted a little bug in his shoes, so that I can follow his movements." He grinned. "Much as I trust my little rabbit, I prefer making sure that he's completely truthful."

She nodded her approval. "Very well. But have someone shadow him, just in case. We don't want anything to happen to him after all this trouble."

"To hear is to obey, my fair lady," Nii replied, giving a mock bow. She sniffed disdainfully.

"Have you traced the fourth one?"

"Not yet. But he'll turn up sooner or later, I'm sure of that… He's an important pawn in this game." He crossed his legs and waited.

Her next question took him by surprise.

"What's it in for you Dr Nii?"

"What's it in for me?" he repeated thoughtfully. He chuckled suddenly. "I tag along for the entertainment value, of course."

She drew back in her chair, and glared at him. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Never." He ran his long, slender fingers through his hair. "I like challenges, milady, and this is the most intriguing thing I've come across so far." He smiled disarmingly. "Plus, this job comes with a lot of fringe benefits."

Her eyes gleamed with sudden understanding. Smiling, she rose from her chair. "Why have I the feeling that you haven't told me everything, Nii?" she purred.

"Why, you hurt me." He watched her as she moved, like a hawk eyeing its prey. "I've never lied to you, my dear."

"And you'd better not start now," she whispered throatily as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed her lips to his.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

**Police Station, Tokyo.**

**22:45**

He took a sip of coffee and frowned. "You're sure he's not faking?"

"I don't think so, sir. He would have tripped with all the questions we've asked so far." The police officer glanced over at the sleeping figure. "He just said that he was hungry and that he wasn't sure where he came from. The kid gave us his name readily enough, but had no clue to what he was doing there, or where his parents were. Just said that the angel said he'd call for help, and then we turned up."

"The angel?"

"The kid was pretty confused at that point. I guess he might have imagined something while he was delirious." The policeman shrugged. "He was running a slight fever; the nurse gave him some junior aspirin for till the doc sees him."

The sergeant rubbed his temples. "Have you checked to see if he's one of the children reported missing?"

"Yes, sir. But there were no matching descriptions."

"How'd you find him?"

"Some kid phoned the police saying there was a boy lying in the street. Whoever phoned got scared and hung up real quick when we started asking questions, just gave us the street name and said we should hurry if we didn't want to find a dead body instead of a live one."

"Hmm…" Sergeant Walks glanced down at his notes. "Well, unless someone reports him missing, or he gets his memory back there's little we can do." He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I want him given a full physical checkup. Get asocial worker to talk to him." He wrote something down in his file. "They'll probably arrange to put him in foster care or in one of the children's homes." He paused before leaving. "What did you say he said his name was?"

"Goku."

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Koryou walked hurriedly quickly through the dark streets, trying to make up for the time he had lost. Why had he made that stupid phone-call? He hadn't been authorised to do any such stupid thing. Damn! He'd seen junkies lying in the street, grown men beating each other over a prostitute and on one memorable occasion a shooting. But he'd never even thought to call the police. Then, he trips over a silly little kid lying face down on the street and he calls the police. The police! Why?

The kid had just looked at him, like a whipped puppy and he… Oh heck. Just how would he explain that?

He thrust his hands in his pockets and walked faster.

He hoped Nii wouldn't be angry.

* * *

I can't believe I've updated this quickly. ;) Excuse all this back-story, but it's all part of the plot. Please leave a comment, I like to know what people think :) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
